Tak terjangkau
by Rezza-kun mendokusai
Summary: fanfict ini terinspirasi dari fanfict k bisa bikin summary One shoot,romance...


Sekali lagi berjalan kesepian jalan, menonton matahari terbenam di balik pegunungan yang gelap dan kuat. Sangat sedikit awan menaungi sebelum silau keras yang disebabkan oleh bintang. Beberapa burung terbang, pergi mencari tempat untuk menghabiskan malam, membunyikan klakson keras seperti mereka ingin semua melihat mereka. Hari telah berlalu dengan cepat, karena setiap hari di mana kehidupan telah bermain melawan. Seperti biasa. Tidak lagi layak mengejar mengamuk dan merasa sengsara. Saya sudah mencoba segalanya, dan oleh karena itu, apa yang tersisa adalah pasrah dengan realitas yang kejam dan kasar. Matanya perlahan menutupi, tapi tidak tepat untuk kurangnya cahaya. Kenangan diakumulasi dalam pikiran Anda. Cengir cara: waktu telah berlalu. Dia telah berhasil memenuhi janji sialan, membawa kembali bajingan Uchiha yang menunjukkan bahkan korban terkecil dari kolaborasi dalam membawanya. Bahkan, itu adalah salah satu dari beberapa kali bahwa semakin kuat setan melihat hitam. Dia hampir mati, atau mungkin hewan yang mati dan mampu mengembalikannya nyaris. Tidak ingat persis. Pikirannya menjadi gelap dan ketika ia sadar, tim medis sudah mengurus desa, bersama dengan tan, juga terluka.

Rasa sakit dari luka-luka itu bukan yang paling sulit untuk mengobati dan menyembuhkan, tapi apa yang akan return. Itu adalah salah satu kenangan terbaik yang telah terukir dalam pikiran dan hatinya. Hampir seolah-olah dia hidup kembali, ia mulai melihat mereka di kepala Anda.

_-?. Bagaimana Anda menemukan wanita pirang ingin Kitsune, yang baru saja membuka matanya Anda bertanya-tanya Kalau sudah minggu terpanjang dalam hidupnya, datang setiap hari untuk memeriksa setidaknya dua atau mungkin tiga kali hari. Namun akhirnya ia terbangun. Dia melihat perban di sekujur tubuhnya dan hampir mendesah._

_-Sesuatu-sakit menanggapi dengan tenang. Suaranya tercatat, sesuatu yang gatal dan memiliki lapangan yang sangat rendah. Normal setelah tidak memiliki telah digunakan selama seminggu._

_Aku tidak terkejut, dengan luka yang Anda bawa, adalah bahwa Anda tidak Desperado setidaknya sebulan atau ... - jatuh segera-Anehnya, saya ucapkan terima kasih sepenuh hati Kyuubi gumam anak itu. _

_Ya, saya hanya mengaku-bernapas dalam-dalam, menyebabkan sakit parah di dada - Bagaimana meminta Sasuke Sedikit khawatir?._

_Dia stabil, pada kenyataannya, itu tepat di samping Anda Jawabku melihat tempat tidur berikutnya., Membuat anak itu terlihat dengan cepat. Seperti yang diharapkan, mengerang pada gerakan tiba-tiba dan cepat. Wajah pucat The Uchiha anak laki-laki ini damai, tertidur. Beberapa band berdiri di bawah selimut dan piyama kemeja. Akhirnya ..._

_Pintu perlahan-lahan membuka, menyebabkan kedua voltearan pirang. Ada itu, Sakura tercinta, dengan beberapa bunga. Dia tersenyum, matanya yang indah bersinar zamrud keras, dan senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya. Dia menatapnya dan meningkatkan sikapnya. Dia mendekati perlahan-lahan, tanpa mengambil tatapannya. Sudah ada komunikasi tanpa kata-kata yang aneh, hanya melihat-lihat. Dia berhenti di samping Godaime._

_-Senang melihat Anda terjaga, Naruto mengatakan menatapnya - bagaimana Anda menemukan diri Anda mencari seperti itu terlalu tenang Wonder?._

_-Sekali atau menyakiti saya, tapi segera aku akan baik-baik saja, "kata tersenyum._

_"Aku senang," kata gadis di sekitar tempat tidur, meninggalkan kedua dalam vas bunga tunggal di tengah-tengah tempat tidur kedua. Kitsune mengikuti setiap gerakan mereka. Dia menyaksikan bagaimana ia melirik gelap, tapi ia tidak bisa membaca matanya yang menunjukkan perasaan. Tapi apakah Anda mendapatkan ide. Menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bantal, ketika ia mendengar erangan berikutnya, memaksa dia untuk melihat. Sepasang mata hitam dibuka perlahan-lahan, sambil mendengarkan bisikan teredam kunoichi tersebut._

_-Sasuke-kun ..._

_Itu semua katanya, sebelum pergi melawan dia, memeluknya erat-erat sambil menangis di bahunya. Mata anak itu mengungkapkan apa-apa, bahkan beberapa kasih sayang untuk tampilan terbuka sayang untuk temannya. Di sisi lain, ia sedang sekarat di dalam. Sekali lagi, tujuh tim dihimpun, janji bahwa ia telah melakukan pelirosa itu dilakukan, tapi hatinya melanggar lagi. Semua harapan menjadi dengan dia, telah meninggal._

Dan hari itu, dan lebih dari tiga setengah tahun berlalu. Sekarang, baik, mereka tidak persis salah satu tim yang paling bersatu. Khusus untuk fakta bahwa ia sudah berada di skuad Ambu seperti Uchiha, dan syukurlah kita tidak di dalamnya. The kunoichi di rumah sakit dan sekarang dianggap sebagai salah satu dokter yang paling terkenal dan dengan alasan yang bagus. Dan dalam interior, perasaannya seperti halnya yang tahu bagaimana. Teman-temannya masih berteman meskipun sedikit lebih dekat. Dan meskipun menyakitkan dia untuk mengakuinya, mungkin akan menjadi kencan. Nah, itu tidak lagi penting.

Jika tidak bagaimana ...

Masih dicintai. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk masuk ke hati Anda. Pada pergantian orang itu, segala sesuatu tampak kembali ke masa lalu, ketika sebagian besar gadis-gadis mengejarnya seperti orang gila. Dia melihat ke bawah, membuat poninya menutupi matanya. Mengapa? Rumah sakit itu tidak persis salah satu tempat di mana dia suka untuk menghabiskan. Dan itu keberuntungan nya, hari itu dia berada di luar. Dia mengepalkan tinjunya. Dia bisa melihat dia menatapnya. Dia merasa itu datang ...

-Hello Naruto sambil tersenyum. Dia menelan air liur sehingga beberapa simpul di perutnya sembuh. Tanpa banyak hasil. Dia menatapnya dan tersenyum, mempersiapkan untuk menutupi perasaan yang sebenarnya mereka dengan topeng khas nya sekarang.

-Baiklah, Sakura-chan menjawab tersenyum - Bagaimana memiliki segala sesuatu di rumah sakit Ditanyakan?.

Lebih atau kurang, kami telah menerima satu lagi terluka menjawab dengan mendesah - Dan misi Anda? -

"Yah, belum banyak kelemahan, berkata pelan.

"Aku senang 'itu semua katanya, menyebabkan keheningan yang canggung.

_Aku merasa begitu jauh dan begitu dekat dengan waktu_

_Cracking Tú keheningan_

- Pernahkah Anda mendengar dari Sasuke-kun dari nol, tanpa menyadari growl rendah dari anak laki-laki berambut pirang bertanya. Bagaimana memiliki pembicaraan? Tiga menit? Dan aku sangat ingin tahu itu. Tidak mungkin, ia mencintai dia, hanya dia.

-Tidak, aku mengerti, adalah desa Bintang Jawabku mencoba untuk tenang.

-Ah ...

-Yah, aku harus pergi Sakura-chan, tahu Tsunade-baachan ingin aku di kantornya besok memberikan-laporan tersebut sehingga melarikan diri masalahnya.

-Oke, saya akan melihat Naruto mengatakan, tidak lebih. Anak itu mengangguk, sebelum Anda pergi berkata, Take care, Sakura-chan. Jadi, ia melanjutkan cara kesepian ke arah apartemennya. Aku tidak bisa pergi lebih jauh, sehingga percakapan mereka selalu. Tidak ada yang baru untuk diceritakan. Dan nama Sasuke muncul dalam setidaknya 60 ini.

_Dan kemudian saya kira di kulit Anda_

_Namun kalah dalam upaya_

Dia menyaksikan langit perlahan-lahan diperoleh warna ungu dan bagaimana awan menonjol sedikit antara nada. Pertama bintang muncul di langit. Harapan? Aku sudah mencoba, tapi tidak ada yang berubah. Dia sudah menyerah. Kegiatan di gedung kesepian, naik tangga satu per satu, dengan kepala tertunduk, menghitung langkah. Dia berjalan menyusuri lorong untuk berhenti di depan pintu Anda, mengambil kunci dari jaketnya dan membuka pintu. Setiap rompi pergi ke meletakkannya di kursi mengambil lengah kiri di atas meja, sementara kemeja hitam nya ke siapa tahu apa bagian dari ruangan. Dia pergi ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu, bergegas ke tempat tidur. Dia mengambil bantal sambil berputar, menaruhnya di wajah.

_-Yah, aku mengucapkan selamat kepada Godaime Naruto mengatakan menatapnya dari kepala sampai kaki, sangat bangga dengan anak muda. The Ambu seragam cocok nya indah. Dia semakin dekat untuk memenuhi nya mimpi-Meskipun ada satu hal yang saya masih tidak jelas ... - kata memperbaiki mata biru madu anaknya - tanya mengapa Anda tidak dimasukkan ke dalam tim yang sama seperti Sasuke ? bertanya bingung "Saya telah bekerja bersama-sama, dan semua yang Anda lakukan, aku lebih dari yakin dia metodis mempertimbangkan sahabat mengatakan, menunggu jawaban._

_-Cukup, aku ingin segalanya menjadi berbeda, "kata pelan. Meskipun alasan sebenarnya, akan melalui pikirannya berulang-ulang._

_Wanita itu menatapnya ragu-ragu atas jawabannya, tapi memutuskan untuk menutup-Oke, saya siap untuk kemungkinan harus file dengan skuadron diperintahkan untuk mengisi ulang meluruskan di kursinya._

_"Baiklah," jawabku mundur bergumam berpaling untuk pergi diam-diam keluar dari pintu, menutupnya dengan hati-hati. Wanita itu mengerutkan kening. Apa yang terjadi dengan tim 7-rajut yang begitu diucapkan?_

Geram marah, menekan bantal di wajahnya, mengabaikan sedikit kekurangan oksigen. Dia benci untuk diingat, tetapi hanya sulit untuk diabaikan. Sudah berapa lama itu telah sejak berhasil menjadi Ambu? Setahun banyak beberapa hari. Bahkan, hari itu Godaime mengatakan bahwa dia berada di daftar kapten potensial untuk skuad. Meskipun akan seperti alasan untuk berjalan-jalan villa paling bahagia.

_Dan sebanyak ia berusaha untuk memberikan cinta_

_Anda tidak pernah melihat saya_

_Jika Anda tahu bahwa saya bisa mati untuk Anda_

_Por ti ..._

_-? Apa yang terjadi Shizune seru mencari karena beberapa orang datang membawa teman-teman mereka, semua berlumuran darah dan luka mengkhawatirkan. Seketika dokter tiba dengan usungan untuk membawa orang-orang yang memiliki kondisi yang lebih kritis. Sebuah surai merah muda dibedakan dari kerumunan, mengenakan pakaian perawat nya. Menjalankan brunette mendekati untuk meminta situasi._

_-Skuadron 7 ... - itu semua katanya, sambil mengamati satu per satu, menampung mereka untuk dibawa ke bioskop-Team Naruto-berakhir setelah tandu saat melakukan sesak dada, jadi cobalah untuk menghentikan perdarahan. Gadis itu hanya berdiri dengan mata terbuka lebar sebelum bagaimana tampilan yang dimiliki untuk indikasi sahabatnya. Dan kemudian, tempat kuning muncul di tumpukan rambut hitam. Langkah antara dokter dan terluka dibuka, sampai ia datang kepadanya, ia menghela napas lega saat memasuki membawa pendamping. Aku punya beberapa goresan jaket hijaunya robek dan bernoda darah, dan luka yang agak parah di lengan, tapi dari sana pada keluar, apa pun yang akan membahayakan hidupnya. Atau jadi saya pikir. Harus memeriksanya._

_- Naruto membantu dengan terluka, ia hampir sepenuhnya sadar, "teriaknya._

_Dia membutuhkan bantuan, Sakura-chan ... - mengatakan melihat temannya, mencatat tingkat keparahan luka-lukanya._

_- Apakah Anda baik-baik saja menampung pria di salah satu tandu kosong gumam?. Tidak bisa menonton mata kejutan kitsune._

_Ya, sebagian besar telah ditutup, rubah telah melakukan tugasnya sambil tersenyum menjawab, mengabaikan geraman bergemuruh dalam._

_Lagi pula, saya akan memeriksa-dihukum mendorong brankar ke tempat Shizune, yang bertanggung jawab mendistribusikan terluka sempurna memerintahkan Ikuti saya berubah sedikit, mata emerald-nya menatapnya._

_Jantung anak itu berdetak kencang, dan diam-diam mengikuti kunoichi Dan kemudian, akan dengan kantornya, ia melihat sosok yang duduk di meja. Rambutnya yang gelap memberinya pergi. Kemarahan berlari melalui tubuhnya ketika gadis menatapnya dan tersenyum, namun perlahan-lahan digantikan oleh rasa sakit dan kesedihan. Dan dia benar-benar berpikir dia melakukan sesuatu dengan itu ... Alangkah bodohnya!_

_Tak terjangkau sebagai bintang jaraknya_

_Sebuah cinta hampir mustahil_

_Terlihat seperti udara_

_Kau begitu tak terjangkau_

_Sebagai luhur sebagai malaikat_

_Sebuah cinta hampir mustahil_

_Seperti api tidak membakar_

_Anda kehilangan saya unreachable_

_Tak terjangkau ..._

Menepuk kasur, menyebabkan getaran seluruh tempat tidur. Dia merasa wajahnya ia akan basah, air mata kain membentang di bantal, wajahnya yang basah. Dia berbalik, menghapus wajah objek mengganggu, mengawasi keluar jendela seperti bulan sedang muncul dalam mantel gelap. Sinar pemalu mengalir masuk melalui kaca, samar-samar menerangi ruangan. Astro Lunar tampak sedih, membosankan, membosankan. Tak bernyawa.

Satu air mata mengalir di pipinya, meninggalkan kenangan lainnya mengalir.

_Meski menikmati buatan sendiri rasa ramen Ichiruka., tangan di belakang kepala, menggenggam. Sebuah senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Matahari sudah terbenam ketika melewati dekat sungai yang mengalir melalui kota dan melihat itu ada di sana. Duduk, memeluk dirinya sendiri, kepalanya di lututnya, masih. Sebelum ia tahu itu, telah turun trotoar dan beberapa meter dari gadis itu._

_Sakura-chan, kau baik-baik saja?-Ditanyakan berlutut, berdiri tegak sambil meletakkan tangannya di bahunya. merasa dia melompat di kontak. Namun apa yang mengejutkan dan membuatnya marah, adalah untuk melihat mata merah dan berair, pipinya basah dan bibir gemetar. Dia menangis - Apa yang terjadi cemas bertanya._

_Naruto-ada, hanya ... tinggalkan aku sendiri disebut shedding lebih banyak air mata. Gadis malang frustrasi lagi, untuk melihat dia berduka, tubuhnya gemetar dengan isak tangis dan mendengar teriakan mereka teredam memukulinya. Tanpa ragu-ragu, dan meskipun tahu mereka bisa terluka, memeluknya. Dan yang mengejutkan, dia menjawab._

_Hilang di jalur kesepian Anda_

_Ketika seseorang menyakiti Anda_

_Oh ... Naruto ... - sollozaba menempel su shirt._

_Shh ... tenang seperti yang terjadi gumam menjalankan tangannya di punggung dan mencoba untuk menghiburnya. Saya tidak tahu persis apa yang terjadi, tetapi ide dan dibajak melalui pikirannya. Sasuke. Yang terkutuk, dan dimiliki hatinya dan membuat dia menderita pula. Tidak layak, bajingan yang tidak pantas. Memperketat dadanya, membiarkannya tak berbeban. Namun demikian, itu temannya. Dia memejamkan mata, mendengarkan dia menangis 1-1 dan dingin malam dan menutupinya._

_Dan ingin memberitahu Anda bahwa tidak ada orang lain_

_Apa yang Anda suka, tanpa batas._

Suara lembut air menggema di dapur dan tiba-tiba berhenti. Kaca transparan bersinar melalui sinar mengalir masuk melalui jendela. The kitsune muda memberikan dua teguk cairan santai, bahkan kembali ke kamarnya. Sideways melihat jam, mencatat bahwa sudah melewati tiga dan tidak bisa tidur dan memiliki misi mata besok. Sial, tidak ada cara. Lagi pula, itu bukan hari pertama yang menghabiskan malam. Dia beringsut kembali ke kamarnya, meninggalkan kaca di meja duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

_Terima kasih Naruto ... - kunoichi bergumam melihat temannya, yang tetap di sisinya sampai air mata telah lari ke bawah pipinya. Itu malam, bulan sudah setengah jalan melalui langit gelap dan beberapa bintang bersinar indah._

_Tidak ada yang perlu disyukuri, Sakura-chan menjawab menatapnya. Anda lebih baik , meskipun matanya masih memiliki kemilau air mata garam._

_Dusk-sudah-kata mencari-saya pikir saya akan berada di rumah, ibu saya harus khawatir, kata meningkat._

_Ya, juga kembali juga tidak tahu apakah kita akan dipanggil besok untuk misi-frustrasi bergumam._

_Selamat malam, dan meninggalkan Naruto mengatakan._

_Selamat malam, Sakura-chan mengakhiri percakapan singkat, sambil mengamati menaiki tangga ke dalam kegelapan. Dia menghela napas, dan kiri._

_Bagaimana sakit untuk melihat Anda mendesah_

_Mengapa tidak membuat Anda bahagia_

_Jika Anda tahu bahwa saya bisa mati untuk Anda_

_Por ti ..._

Sebuah memekik kuat membuatnya melompat di tempat tidur dan melihat sekeliling untuk penyebab kebisingan tersebut. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat ia melepas jam alarm dan alarm. Sempurna, seluruh tidur malam. Dia melihat melalui jendela saat langit perlahan-lahan tumbuh lebih ringan. Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, melemparkan sekilas di cermin menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi, melemparkan celana dan celana pendek ke keranjang cucian. Air dingin akan mengendurkan otot-otot dan akan mendinginkan kepalanya. Itu akan membantu untuk memberikan energi baru. Saya berharap ...

Aku merasakan tetes dingin menetes ke bawah tubuhnya, rambut emasnya menempel ke leher dan wajah itu, ke waktu terus matanya ditutup, merasakan deburan air yang jatuh. Dia membuka matanya, menurunkan kepalanya untuk membuat sabun dan mulai mencuci. Kemudian, botol sampo dan mulai mencuci rambutnya menjadi pirang. Setelah itu, ia tetap beberapa menit di kamar mandi, menikmati air, sebelum Anda meninggalkan dan kembali ke kehidupan sehari-hari Anda.

Ia menutup kedua tombol, sebelum menarik tirai mandi. Mengambil beberapa handuk, kekusutan di pinggang, sementara yang lain, batang tubuh dan rambut kering. Muncul dari kamar mandi dengan santai, melintasi ruang makan sebelum pergi ke kamar Anda. Dia membuka laci, menarik baju dia akan memakai hari itu. Ambu Di tempat kerja, sisanya tidak sangat mudah untuk melakukannya. Dia selesai mengeringkan rambutnya dan berpakaian. Hanya hilang rompi, sabuk dan masker. Aku benci wajah sialan. Jangan biarkan dia merasakan angin di wajah Anda. Dia mengerutkan kening, finishing untuk mengakomodasi semuanya. Sebuah keranjang dan mengambil sebuah apel dari apartemennya, mengambil jalan ke menara. Setelah semua, tidak suka buruk mengunjungi nya obaa-san.

Selamat pagi, Naruto bergumam muda berambut hitam, diikuti oleh babi kecil.

"Selamat pagi," kata Shizune berhenti untuk melihatnya - Apakah Anda Obaa-san bertanya Smiling?.

Di kantornya, katanya menanggapi gerakan itu, sebelum meninggalkan dengan busur dan pergi tentang cara Anda. Anak itu mengangguk sedikit, tapi juga berjalan di arah yang berlawanan. Dia berhenti di pintu Godaime, mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan memukul beberapa kali dengan buku-buku jarinya. Dia bisa mendengar beberapa bergerak dan kemudian suara perempuan.

Jauh-kataku pelan. Dia membawa tangannya ke kenop pintu dan masuk. Seperti adat, setumpuk kertas ditumpuk pada desktop. Wanita itu mendongak dan tersenyum ketika ia melihat muda.

-Naruto, aku senang melihat Anda kembali, "kata berdiri dan meninggalkan segala sesuatu selain. Dia menatapnya dari kepala sampai kaki, Anda memeriksa utuh tanpa luka, tampaknya, misi tidak memiliki banyak kesulitan kan? Ditanyakan tersenyum.

-Tidak, dan ya aku punya beberapa goresan, tapi Anda tahu bahwa rubah bertanggung jawab atas curing menjawab tersenyum, benar-benar mengabaikan menggeram sengit yang menggema di dalam.

-Nah, maka Anda telah datang ke apa, tepatnya? Ditanyakan bingung.

- Jangan meminta Anda akan memberikan beberapa catatan dari misi bahkan lebih bingung daripada Godaime bertanya.

"Tidak perlu, karena saya telah memperingatkan menjawab dengan tenang.

-O ¿anggur Kakashi-sensei, cierto?-Preguntó.

-Ya, kau tahu ... hampir selalu desa sebagai depresi, datang untuk memperingatkan katanya kembali ke kursinya Selanjutnya, ketika tidak ada yang ditawarkan, sehingga Anda bisa istirahat menyarankan menatapnya "Kau belum memiliki liburan sejak ... - kata mencoba mengingat, tanpa banyak keberhasilan-Yah, intinya adalah Anda perlu mengambil udara jadi tersenyum.

-Tidak apa-apa ... - menjawab mendesah.

_Toc-Toc_

Forward-Godaime menjawab. Pintu terbuka dan Ambu muda menahan napas. Ada yang rambut merah muda, dan sepasang mata berbinar giok. Tapi seperti biasa, mereka tercerahkan sekarang ...?-Sakura apa yang Anda inginkan?

-Oh, datang berbicara dengan Anda, "kata berjalan pandangannya ke yang lain Hi-being dan tersenyum lebar, Naruto mengatakan dalam sebuah cara yang sangat hangat. Apa yang terjadi? Mungkin Sasuke ... Tidak! Ia menghabiskan teguk di tenggorokannya dan ia berusaha tampil tenang. Meskipun yang mengenalnya, melihat perhatian yang besar dan rasa sakit tercermin di matanya biru, dan Sakura tidak terkecuali. Dia mengangkat alisnya bingung.

-Well, Naruto adalah memberikan Anda sesuatu yang lain? Ditanyakan kedua pemuda mengambil pikiran mereka. Anak itu sedikit gemetar, sebelum tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal secara paksa. Pintu tertutup, meninggalkan mereka berdua saja.

- Dan ... baik, karena ia juga telah melihat bahwa bersinar baru dalam melihat bertanya.

-Sekarang saya memutuskan, itu semua katanya tersenyum Hanya hari ini aku katakan katanya mengutak-atik tangannya.

-Saya sangat senang, akan sangat senang, "kata wanita itu, tersenyum juga, kalian berdua membuat-pasangan ditambah dengan mengedipkan mata sangat bagus.

-Thanks ... - pwnd sonrojada.

Di balik pintu, mata muda tetap terbuka sepenuhnya. Safir yang buram dan kristal. Dia terpisah dari pintu untuk mulai berjalan kesepian lorong. Dia berjalan menuruni tangga, mengutuk dirinya sendiri, Uchiha, untuk diri mereka sendiri, untuk semuanya ...

_Tak terjangkau sebagai bintang jaraknya_

_Sebuah cinta hampir mustahil_

_Terlihat seperti udara_

_Kau begitu tak terjangkau_

_Sebagai luhur sebagai malaikat_

_Sebuah cinta hampir mustahil_

_Seperti api tidak membakar_

_Anda kehilangan saya unreachable_

_Tak terjangkau ..._

Dia menendang kaleng kemarahan buta kecil, yang datang untuk beristirahat dinding dan membuat penyok sedikit. Geram dengan cara yang siapa saja yang pernah tinggal di tahun-tahun gelap, Anda akan ingat bahwa binatang mengesankan. Dia mengepalkan tinjunya di tepi, merasa seperti tangannya mengeluh tentang rasa sakit. Rahangnya menyebabkan gusi Anda untuk kembali putih. Berteriak keras, ketika ia sudah dekat untuk mencapai barak. Apa yang saya? Untuk berbicara dengan satu-satunya orang yang mengerti apa yang saya rasakan. Lulus dengan rumah, memasuki hutan.

- Ketika berbicara kepadanya pirang melihat nya murid-Heran?.

-Yah, aku tidak tahu ... - dia menjawab, melihat ke bawah.

"Saya sarankan Anda pergi ke barak, asuransi dianjurkan sana-tersenyum Tapi terburu-buru, ia menambahkan, menggelengkan kepala, menunjukkan pintu.

- Ya, terima kasih, "ia mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum kehabisan pintu. La Quinta menatapnya lembut. Ah, cinta muda ... hal itu sebagai lebih indah. Dia menghela napas, sebelum melihat ke bawah di mejanya dan melihat tumpukan kepausan. Sial ...

- Kenapa kau di sini, melihat Naruto Muda Ambu berambut putih di seragamnya, rambut acak-acakan agak, tapi tatapan sedih nya bertanya-tanya?. Dia memejamkan mata dan mendesah sedih. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi, jadi itu baik untuk mendengar apa yang dia katakan - Nah, apa yang terjadi sekarang menatapnya bertanya.

-Tidak ada yang tersisa, itu semua katanya menghadap ke arahnya-aku hilang bergumam menyembunyikan nya terluka raut poninya. The berambut putih mengerutkan kening.

Lihat, pergi untuk beberapa minuman dan kemudian aku kita semua akun yang benar Ditanyakan mencoba untuk mendorong anak itu.

"Oke," kata ragu, tapi mungkin ia berhasil memberikan alkohol untuk menghapus semua kesedihan Anda dalam satu gerakan. Pria itu berjalan ke desa, diikuti oleh kitsune.

Bar kecil itu hampir benar-benar kosong. Itu awal, terlalu dini bagi orang normal. Meskipun akan selalu ada yang antojaría melemparkan botol sake di pagi hari. Satu meja diduduki dana. Beberapa laki-laki duduk masing-masing botol. Salah satu memiliki hampir penuh, yang lain, maka, dan oleh terminársela.

Nah, anak laki-laki, talk-disebut orang menonton sebagai anak meneguk kecil dan membiarkan botol samping. Dia mengambil napas dan memulai ceritanya. Aku mendengar sangat jelas, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya. Selalu nama yang sama dan rasa sakit yang sama untuk mengucapkannya, tapi kali ini, aku bisa merasakan banyak perasaan campur aduk. Dia mengangguk, mengerang dan mengerang, ketika menganalisis semua yang dia katakan. Berakhir dengan mendesah bahagia, menekan botol kosong di tangannya.

-Kemudian pada rendirás Apakah kamu seperti itu?-Menonton pertanyaan.

- Apa yang akan Anda lakukan, dia sudah memutuskan menjawab, melihat ke bawah.

-Tidak percaya apa pun sampai saya melihat fakta anak berkata dengan tenang dan tersenyum, tapi perasaannya tidak menular.

-Ella telah terpikat padanya karena memori tengo Mengapa berubah pikiran seperti itu?-Ditanyakan-dolido Sólo le quiere untuk itu.

- Benarkah?-Returned bertanya, Menonton pícaramente. El joven Dudo, tapi luego jawaban tegas.

-Ya-

-Saran saya akan menunggu bergumam dengan sungguh-sungguh memperhatikan hati seorang wanita adalah lautan rahasia menjelaskan khidmat Dan banyak dari mereka, Anda mungkin mendapatkan terkejut.

-Lihat itu mengejutkan Anda memberi saya-kata tersenyum - Apakah Anda memiliki yang terakhir "mendapatkan data" atau perpustakaan mengejek bertanya.

-I-play-mendengus menjawab merayu seorang wanita, Anda harus tahu apa poin memberikan menggerutu memperbaiki matanya padanya-Tidak ada salahnya untuk membaca beberapa hal yang perlu diketahui mereka lebih, kata mengangkat bahu.

Ya, untuk tahu lebih banyak ... - diulang dalam bisikan.

- Tidak datang mencari kunoichi kepada semua orang yang ada diminta. Menggelengkan kepala mereka dan ini mereka sedih tatapannya - Tidak tahu kapan menjadi bersemangat-tanya.

Saya ragu banyak akan datang, pada kenyataannya, sebagian besar waktu kita beristirahat dalam damai, "kata salah satu, sambil merentangkan kedua lengannya. Merah muda berambut mendesah, meninggalkan barak. Dia menatap langit, memikirkan semua tempat yang kita bisa menemukan. Akhir-akhir ini, itu sangat sulit untuk menemukan. Terlalu banyak untuk selera Anda. Dia mengepalkan tinjunya saat ia merindukan berlari menuju desa. Ini harus di suatu tempat, dan bagaimana itu disebut Sakura Haruno, yang akan menemukannya.

Nah boy, aku harus pergi untuk pergi ... ehem ... you-know-kata tersenyum lewdly.

"Ya," jawabnya dengan bisikan-Keberuntungan-selesai dengan mengedipkan mata, yang pertapa terbit di atas senyumnya.

Tapi satu hal lagi yang saya katakan benar-benar mengubah wajah-nya tidak tergesa-gesa, karena Anda bisa kehilangan segalanya baik-baik saja? Ditanyakan serius.

"Baiklah, aku berkata sedikit bingung. Pria itu mengangguk dan berbalik, menuju jalan sempit dan tersesat di matanya. Dia mendongak, melihat langit biru dan mendesah, mulai berjalan tanpa arah yang tepat. Semua yang saya inginkan adalah bahwa sialan hari sudah berakhir, gadis itu datang dan memberinya berita dan bahwa ia adalah Bijuu diekstraksi ke tangan mereka sendiri untuk mati di rumah. Betapa indah itu akan menjadi final mereka ...

Sebuah senyum kecut terbentuk di wajahnya ketika ia mengancam cahaya kemerahan dari dalam.

- Oh, Sakura, bagus untuk melihat Anda Seru ibu Ino dari belakang meja.

"Selamat pagi," kata tersenyum. Dari pintu belakang rambut panjang pirang berdiri keluar, meskipun wajahnya ditutupi oleh susunan besar mawar merah. Kunoichi itu tersenyum pada temannya meninggalkan lapangan dalam vas besar dan berbalik untuk memandangnya, tersenyum secara otomatis.

-Hello frontuda bergumam tanpa melepas sikapnya.

Hi-bulu menjawab geraman. Apa yang mungkin tidak akan pernah berhenti? Pirang muda mengangkat alis di samping kemarahan, kebingungan dan kebutuhan tercermin dalam matanya.

- Apa yang terjadi Ditanyakan?.

-Ayo, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, "kata mengambil lengannya dan menarik dari tempat.

Itu lapangan terbuka membawa banyak kenangan. Tempat tua pelatihan tim 7. Sekarang jarang ditemukan tiga, masing-masing telah membangun hidupnya berbeda. Meskipun tetap, adalah dua yang berdiri lebih dekat dari yang Anda inginkan. Dia mendekati salah satu pohon dan membelai kulit sedih. Sebuah jejak bergegas bergema di belakang punggung mereka. Dia berbalik dengan cepat, karena dengan orang yang saya paling ingin melihat. Yang terlihat giok menusuk perut dan menyambar jiwa senyum berseri-seri nya. Tidak ... kenapa?

- Hey, Naruto Teriak menghormat tangan. Dia berhenti di depannya, bernapas sedikit sibuk. Dia mendongak dan tersenyum. Anak itu terdiam, menunggu untuk apa pun yang Anda katakan. Dia mulai mempersiapkan psikologis untuk kenyataan pahit dan kejam.

-Etto ... Naruto, ada sesuatu yang ingin saya katakan ... - bisik menggenggam tangannya dan meremas tinju kecil. Tatapannya jatuh untuk mengamati lantai. Mulut kitsune kering.

-Katakan padaku, Sakura-chan menjawab, berusaha terdengar tenang.

-Apakah itu, ... - berusaha menjelaskan, mencari, menonton selama beberapa detik dengan pipi memerah dan kemudian menurunkannya dengan cepat. Apa yang ...? . Apa yang begitu sulit untuk mengatakan apa-apa yang tersisa dengan Uchiha?. Itu sudah senang bahwa apa yang ia rasakan untuknya pergi ke neraka. Mengerutkan kening yang diamati dan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Sial, mengatakan itu sekali dan sudah membunuh saya dengan satu pukulan!. Saya tidak ingin menderita!

_Tak terjangkau sebagai bintang jaraknya_

_Sebuah cinta hampir mustahil_

_Terlihat seperti udara_

_Kau begitu tak terjangkau_

_Sebagai luhur sebagai malaikat_

_Sebuah cinta hampir mustahil_

_Seperti api tidak membakar_

_Anda kehilangan saya unreachable_

_Tak terjangkau ..._

Gadis itu mendongak, pertemuan sengit dan menyakiti tampilan pirang lagi. Apa yang terjadi? Dia mengerjap beberapa kali, khawatir tentang apa yang akan terjadi.

- Apakah ada yang salah Ditanyakan?.

-Tidak, tidak menjawab dengan tenang - Apa yang Anda ingin saya gusar melipat lengannya?. Muda kegelisahan berbalik. Yang diamati sekarang bermain dengan lipatan roknya. Geram lebih frustrasi daripada saya dan ketika saya hendak membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, dia mengatakan beberapa kata-kata yang langsung dibungkam.

-Aku mencintaimu jadi dia berkata, cukup. The Jinchuuriki berkedip seolah-olah mereka tidak percaya. Anda benar-benar telah mengatakan atau membayangkan?

-?-It Huh itu semua ia berhasil mengatakan. Sendiri, tidak yakin apakah Anda bisa mengatakan apa pun selain bersuku kata satu.

-I ... - bergumam menonton, memperbaiki matanya pada saat ya miliknya Naruto Aku mencintaimu, benar-benar, "kata pipinya memerah. Kitsune masih tidak percaya. Dimana telah Sasuke?

Tapi ... tapi ... Dan Sasuke?-Ditanyakan-Jika lebih banyak memori, Anda dan dia telah menghabiskan lebih bersama-sama dari sebelumnya mengeluh meragukan itu benar apa yang dia katakan.

-Bahkan, ia membantu saya, jelasnya, tersenyum samar-samar.

- Apa? -

Jantungnya berdegup begitu agresif bahwa ia yakin aku bisa mati karena serangan jantung setiap saat. Bahkan, udara mulai gagal. Salah satu impian dan keinginan terbesarnya adalah kenyataan di depan matanya dan dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Gadis itu dipahami.

-? ¿Naruto Pertanyaan-sedih melihat al su kebisuan.

-Apakah itu Anda, dan ... dan ... dan ... - tidak dapat melanjutkan - Apakah Anda serius Anda benar-benar ingin aku tersenyum mulai bertanya?.

-Ya, saya sudah ingin beberapa tahun yang lalu menjelaskan Tapi saya tidak pernah berani untuk memberitahu Anda, sampai hari ini-masih-Belum lagi bahwa hampir tidak pernah berada di desa, dan ketika Anda kembali Anda berjalan sangat sedikit untuk rumah sakit dan ketika Anda tinggal dengan saya sekarat saraf untuk melihat tingkat keparahan luka Anda, air mata dan mengintip di matanya Ketika kami bersama-sama, Anda menunjukkan dingin dan jauh, cukup bertentangan dengan Naruto aku tahu, tampaknya seolah-olah saya ingin menutup mata dan ... - biarkan air mata mulai berpikir bahwa saya telah kehilangan semua kesempatan, tidak lagi ingin saya sekitar, kau telah melupakan aku-sekarang berbisik, menangis Saat itu, aku merasa seperti aku kau kembali _-_ berakhir _tercapai_ menangis.

_Tak terjangkau ..._

Sakura-chan bergumam mendekati dia, sebelum menarik belting lembut ke arahnya dan melawan dia. Aku sepanjang waktu berpikir dan merasakan, dia merasa juga. Dia melingkari pinggangnya dengan tangan, dan beristirahat dagunya di kepalanya, menikmati aroma manis selamat tinggal rambutnya. Dia menutup matanya, memeluknya melawan dia untuk saya juga, Anda saya kau kembali tak terjangkau kata berlari tangannya di punggung, merasa dia melompat ke pengakuan-saya pikir Anda akan memulai hubungan dengan Sasuke dan aku ... aku runtuh oleh Full-sekarang jelasnya. Dia berlari tangannya ke dadanya, mencapai leher dan memeluknya di sana, kedua tangan akan melalui ini. Anak itu tersenyum Sakura gumam melakukan hal ini Anda melihat-Terima kasih untuk mendapatkan kembali kemauan untuk hidup, itu semua katanya, sebelum mengambil keuntungan dari kedekatan wajah mereka dan membuat bibir mereka dengan kerinduan. Dia berhubungan langsung, memegang lebih erat leher, sedekat mungkin untuk memperdalam ciuman.

_Tak terjangkau ..._

Ketika udara mereka mulai kehilangan, menarik terpisah, terengah-engah, tapi mempertahankan kedekatan wajah mereka. Keduanya gelisah. Rambut gadis itu agak berantakan, bibir merah dan berlutut, alisnya sedikit mutiara dan pipi kemerahan. Kitsune itu hampir sama, hanya dalam wajahnya, lembut dan senyum penuh kasih menjadi. Dia menarik kembali bibirnya dengan gadis itu, membuat kontak cahaya bergumam.

-Aku ingin kau-dan sebagainya, menciumnya lagi.

-END-


End file.
